Cole Pendery
Cole Pendery is one of the members of IM5, and along with Gabe Morales and Dana Vaughns, is one of the only remaining members of the group. About Cole Hey guys! What’s up? I'm Cole Pendery. I was born in the Great Ole' State of Texas. I grew up and attended school in the small town of Midlothian, just south of Dallas. There isn't much to do in a small town, so my parents signed me up to play soccer. I started playing at the ripe old age of 4. I loved the sportsmanship and the camaraderie of a team. It was then that I learned the true meaning of “teamwork.” If I wasn't doing homework, you could find me on the soccer field.adeah It wasn't until 6th grade that I discovered my love for performing, on the stage with my school choir. I have always loved to be in the spotlight and make people laugh. At the end of 8th grade, I sat down with my parents and told them that this is what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. At first, they just thought it was a silly dream but after much persistence on my part they finally took it seriously. I was determined to do this. In the summer of 2010, my mom and I set out for Los Angeles and I began working. I am so blessed to have such amazing parents who believe in me and my dream. They support me 100%, no matter what I do. It gets tough sometimes because my father works tirelessly on his dream back in Dallas so we are not able to be together much of the time, but the time I do get to spend with him, I cherish every bit. He is my role model and I hope to grow up and be as great of a man as he is. About a month after the move, I was told about an audition for the band that was being put together by 3 very influential men in the entertainment industry: Simon Fuller, Jamie King and Perez Hilton. The audition was for the band now known as IM5, and I am honored to say that I am a member of this team. But those words “band” or “team” or whatever else you can call us doesn't really describe what we truly are. We are a family, 5 brothers living our dreams together. I feel so blessed to have these guys in my life. I can always count on them for anything. I am so looking forward to what the future holds because whatever it is, it will be an amazing ride. I hope to soon see “IM5″ become world-renowned and I hope we can be positive role models for kids – to know that they can follow their dreams as we all have! When I'm not in rehearsal with the band and I have some free time, I love to just spend time with my friends or go do fun stuff with the guys. I like to have a good time in everything I do, and even though I have this amazing job, I am still a normal kid just like everybody else. And just like everybody else, I am always glued to my phone and texting my friends or playing Xbox. And I do, on occasion, get in trouble by my mom for it. Ha ha! I like to live by the motto of “live everyday like it is your last” and “no regrets.” I'm all about having fun and always have a smile on my face. I want to thank everyone for all the amazing support that you have given me throughout my life: family, friends, teachers, mentors and my current bosses, I don’t know where I would be without you. I love you all very much! Thank you. External links * * * Trivia *His favorite colors are neon green and blue. *His pet peeve is when people touch his food. *He prefers his relationships to be drama-free. *His favorite candy are Warheads. *He has an older sister. *He is left-handed. *He loves to play Tekken 6. *He loves fries from McDonald's. *His favorite animals are koalas. *His favorite sports team is the football team, Dallas Cowboys. *His favorite TV show is The Walking Dead. *His favorite cartoon is Adventure Time. *He acted in Criminal Minds in 2010. *He has a dog named, Duke. *He loves to wear beanies. Gallery Category:IM5 members Category:IM5 Category:Friends